This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-33427 filed Feb. 10, 2000 and No. 2000-339108 filed Nov. 7, 2000.
The present invention relates to a power supply terminal-housing motor.
JP 2000-209818A published on Jul. 28, 2000 proposes a power supply terminal-housing motor. In this motor, a leaf spring substrate (internal power-supply terminal) has a base portion, a female terminal extending upward from one end of the base portion, and a flat-plate portion to be connected to a leaf spring member extending from the other end of the base portion and having a brush. The base portion is inserted into a fixing convex portion of the holding portion composing a cover member and fixed to the upper surface of the holding portion.
However, because the base portion disposed at the lower end of the leaf spring substrate (internal power-supply terminal) is inserted into the fixing convex portion, there is a possibility that the leaf spring substrate may fall down in fixing the leaf spring substrate-mounted cover member to the motor. If the leaf spring substrate falls down in fixing the leaf spring substrate-mounted cover member to the motor, the leaf spring substrate damages internal parts of the motor such as a commutator.
Further, because the base portion for fixing the leaf spring substrate is provided between the female terminal and the flat-plate portion in the leaf spring substrate, a gap is generated between the female terminal and the flat-plate portion. Thus, the internal power-supply terminal causes the construction of the motor having the internal power-supply terminal to be larger in its diameter in particular than a motor whose output is equal to that of the motor having the internal power-supply terminal. The gap causes the motor diameter (construction) to be large. Thus, it is necessary to miniaturize the motor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power supply terminal-housing motor allowing an internal power-supply terminal to be mounted and held in the interior of a motor reliably and without the internal power-supply terminal falling down.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact power supply terminal-housing motor.
According to one aspect of the present invention, each of a pair of the internal power-supply terminals has a terminal portion to be connected to a power supply terminal inserted from an external terminal insertion hole to supply an electric power from outside. It also has a connection portion to be connected to a brush-holding plate. Each of a pair of the internal power-supply terminals is held by an internal terminal-holding pedestal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a brush-holding plate and a connection portion of an internal power-supply terminal are held by an internal terminal-holding pedestal such that the brush-holding plates and the connection portion are disposed radially one above the other.